The expanding capabilities and increased accessibility of modern digital technology has allowed it to be used in a variety of applications. One of these applications has been digitally capturing optical images. Once captured by a digital camera device, the digital image can be stored in any digital storage medium, displayed on a digital display device, printed on paper or other medium, manipulated using editing tools, or transmitted to remote locations using any transmission mechanisms appropriate for digital information.
A digital camera component typically contains an on-board processor, which can be programmed to perform a variety of functions. Among other things, the processor can be programmed to associate additional information with a digital image. It is known, for example, to embed the date on which the image was captured with the digital image file. However, it would be desirable to obtain additional, more detailed and/or customized information related to the digital image and associate such information with the digital image for future reference. For example, in hindsight it can often be difficult to remember the particular locations where multiple digital images were captured or other information relevant or of interest to the user at the time the images are captured.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for storing and displaying data with digital images to address these and other needs.